Happy Birthday Taiga !
by x-Fanatique-x
Summary: /Chapitre Unique\ C'est l'anniversaire de Kagami, et qui dit anniversaire, dit aussi cadeaux ! Où comment Kise réussit à envoûter Aomine et à kidnapper Kuroko... Happy Birthday ! 8D


Titre :

Couple(s) : Kagami/Kuroko _ -^O^- _ un fond de Aomine/Kise

Rating : M

Genre : Romance, Humour

Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi… *snif* T^T

Résumé : Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Kagami… et qui dit anniversaire, dit cadeaux ! Où comment Kise a réussi à envoûter Aomine et kidnapper Kuroko…

Note : Oui, Aomine et Kise sont importants, sinon, il n'y aurait pas eut d'histoire ! Mais pour ceux qui n'aiment pas ce couple, ne vous inquiétez pas, on ne parle presque pas d'eux (sauf au début) =) Mais si vous ne voulez vraiment pas lire, c'est pas grave ('fin si, ça me déprime mais /SBAAAAAAF/** Aomine : On s'en fout de ce que tu penses !** Méchant…)

* * *

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAGAMI-KUN ~**_

* * *

_-Bonne lecture-_

* * *

« S'il te plait !

-Et pourquoi je t'aiderai ?! Je ne lui dois rien, pigé ?! »

Kise fit une moue boudeuse et enfantine. Pourquoi refusait-il de lui rendre un petit service ?! Qu'il était buté, cet Ahomine !

« Si on est ensemble aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à lui !

-Ah ouai ? Tu m'explique ?

-Il… m'a beaucoup encouragé pour que je me déclare à toi et… Et je veux lui rendre la pareille !

-Et qu'est-ce que je viens faire là ? »

Son ton était plus doux. Il avait l'air plus calme, bizarrement.

« Il faut que tu m'aides ! C'est son anniversaire ! Même s'il est léger, il faudra le transporter ! Je ne pourrais jamais faire ça seul…

-… »

Aomine se prit le menton entre deux doigts. Kise souriait, car il savait que quand Dai-chan prenait cette position, c'est qu'il réfléchissait sérieusement à la question. Finalement, l'ace releva la tête et déclara :

« Laisse-moi récapituler… »

* * *

L'entrainement à Seirin était toujours aussi intensif qu'à l'accoutumée. La coach criait après Hyûga, son récent petit-ami, qu'il devait encore casser une de ses figurines –et oui, c'était encore d'actualité !- et s'entraîner plus durement. Izuki et Koganei s'entraînaient au lancer à trois points, tandis que Kagami et Mitobe s'entraînaient mutuellement à défendre le panier. Kuroko, lui, était… pas là. Il n'était pas là, et personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué. L'entrainement venait à peine de commencer –il y a une demi-heure, certes- et il manquait quelques premières années. Seulement, au bout d'un certain moment, Kagami s'aperçut qu'il manquait… « quelque chose ».

« Dites… »

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

« Vous savez où est Kuroko ? »

Gros blanc. La coach regarda autour d'elle. Rien. Pas de passeur. Kagami alla vers le banc, fouilla dans son sac et en sorti son portable. Il appela le bleu, et attendit.

« Biiip… Biiip… Biiip… »

Rien. Soudain, il entendit que l'on décrochait.

« Ouai ?

-A-Aomine ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec le portable de Kuroko ?! »

L'équipe se rapprocha un peu plus du téléphone, et de son propriétaire.

« Tetsu ? Aaah… Il se sent pas super là, donc, il voulait pas t'inquiéter, et m'a demandé de venir.

-Parce que tu sais t'occuper de quelqu'un qui est malade ?

-Un peu. Ryô est avec moi, de toute façon.

-Ryô ? »

Il y eut un petit moment de flottement. Ryô ?

« Ah ! Tu veux dire Kise !

-Ouai. Ah, il veut te parler. »

Kagami entendit quelques éclats de voix, mais rien de compréhensible.

« Kagamicchi ?

-Ouai…

-Ah ! Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas ! Kurokocchi a juste… de la fièvre ! Oui, un peu de fièvre !

-T'as pas l'air très convaincu…

-Si ! Ne t'inquiète pas, on gère ! Je te laisse, sinon Dai-chan ne va pas s'en sortir ! A plus ! … Biiip… Biiip… »

Dai-chan ? Aomine ? Ils ne pouvaient pas s'appeler par leurs noms, ces deux là ?! Bon… Alors Kuroko est malade… Et il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter ? Kagami pouffa, tandis que les autres se demandaient se qu'il se passait. Qu'il était mignon, celui-là !

… mi… gnon ? Taiga se mit à rougir. Il avait sérieusement pensé… que son coéquipier… était… « mignon » ? Un rire nerveux le prit, alors qu'il rougissait toujours. Il devait être fatigué, c'était la seule explication possible…

* * *

Le jour suivant, Kagami était joyeux. Aujourd'hui, c'était son anniversaire ! Dieu qu'il aimait ça ! Il passa devant le petit appartement de Kuroko. Il hésita à monter le voir, mais se retint, pensant qu'il serait là aujourd'hui. Ce fut donc tranquillement que Taiga se rendit au lycée.

Lorsqu'il mit un pied dans le gymnase, pleins de confettis lui explosèrent à la figure.

« Happy Birthday ! »

Ils avaient tous fait l'effort de le dire en anglais, en plus ! Et tout le monde était là : Seirin, Midorima et Takao, Akashi, Murasakibara et Himuro, Aomine et Kise, et quelques autres membres de différentes équipes. Kagami passa sa journée à sourire. Il était si heureux ! Il avait pu reparler avec Himuro, son frère de cœur, et par la même occasion, apprendre que celui-ci c'était trouvé une copine ! Akashi l'avait salué, ses ciseaux en main, et bâillonnant Furihata, pour l'emmener... quelque part... pour faire des choses... pas nettes... Le grand rouge avait bien comprit le message.

Seulement, malgré l'énorme vague de joie qui le submergeait, il lui manquait quelque chose… Quelqu'un. Il avait cherché Kuroko tout le long de la petite fête, mais son ombre manquant horriblement de présence, il n'avait pu le remarqué. Il se dirigea vers Aomine et Kise, qui s'embrassaient langoureusement dans un coin de la salle.

« Euh… J'vous dérange pour deux secondes.

-Kagamicchi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-T'as intérêt d'avoir une bonne raison…

-Ouai… Euh, où est Kuroko ? »

Les deux amoureux se regardèrent, avant d'avoir une grosse goutte derrière la tête. Il avait un peu zappé de lui en parler…

« On t'avait pas dit, mais il t'attend.

-Hein ? Où…

-Chez toi ! File, parce que je sais pas s'il va supporter très longtemps… »

Ni une ni deux, Kagami se précipita chez lui, sous le regard étonné des autres personnes. Il mettait, d'habitude, dix à quinze minutes pour aller du lycée jusqu'à chez lui. Seulement, aujourd'hui il courrait, tellement il voulait voir Tetsuya.

Kagami sorti ses clés en vitesse, avant de se rendre compte que la porte était déjà ouverte… L'avait-il fermée ce matin ? Hmm… Il ne s'en souvenait pas. Evidemment. Il ouvrit la porte très lentement. Son souffle était encore saccadé, et il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Il entra doucement, veillant à ne pas faire de bruits. _Boom_. Quoi ? Il y avait quelque chose dans son appartement ?

« Kuroko ? T'es là ? »

Pas de réponse. Juste un bruit de fond. Comme si on tapait du pied. Rien dans le salon. Peut-être dans sa chambre ? Le rouge s'approcha de la porte qui le mènerait surement aux bruits. En entrant dans sa chambre, il vit un gros paquet cadeau. Il faisait presque sa taille ! Presque, avec dix centimètres en moins. Le paquet bougea, ce qui eut pour effet de faire reculer Kagami à l'autre bout de la pièce, les mains en l'air. Il prit son courage à deux mains, et décida d'ouvrir le cadeau. En s'approchant, il se redit compte que une note était sur le dessus du paquet.

« On te souhaite un bon anniversaire, en espérant te rendre la pareille.

Kise et Aomine. »

Kagami pouffa. C'était surement Kise qui avait écrit, car l'écriture était légèrement penchée, bien ronde. Pas le style d'Ahomine. Taiga posa le papier sur sa table de nuit, et enleva le gros nœud rouge. Il enleva délicatement le papier cadeau, et se retrouva face à un carton. Plein de petits trous avaient été fait. Kagami ne rechercha pas à savoir pourquoi, et ouvrit le carton.

Il failli tomber. Dans le carton, celui qu'il avait cherché plus tôt, celui qu'il aimait secrètement depuis quelques mois, et celui qui lui faisait les meilleures passes. Kuroko Tetsuya. Le seul et l'unique.

« Kuroko ?! Putain, mais qu'est-ce que… attends, je vais t'aider à sortir de là… »

Le rouge avait beaucoup de mal à garder son calme. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que son cher et tendre était vêtu très… légèrement.

« Kagami-kun… »

Le dunker vit que son ombre était tout aussi gênée que lui. Il pouvait en même temps, se sentir gêner… Il avait un costume de bunny en deux pièces. Le haut, couvrant à peine ses tétons, était en polaire. Le bas, lui, faisait une sorte de caleçon très court, en polaire aussi. Le tout blanc, et assortis de gants et d'oreilles de lapin.

Kagami avait l'impression d'être un loup affamé, et avait furieusement envie de manger ce petit lapin. Kuroko tourna le dos à sa lumière, ne voulant pas qu'il le voit comme ça. Aomine et Kise… Les traitres ! Ils lui avaient menti… Il se vengerait.

Aomine et Kise avaient débarqué chez le bleu, juste avant qu'il parte pour le lycée. Il avait été bâillonné et attaché, de telle façon à ce qu'il ne puisse s'enfuir. Aomine s'excusait auprès de Tetsu, comme quoi ce n'était pas son idée. Kise lui, ne semblait pas se sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit. Tch. Le traitre.

« Kuroko… Euh… Tu m'expliques ?

-… »

Pour la première fois de sa courte vie, Kuroko se sentit défaillir. Il rougissait plus que de raison, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner dès que Kagami lui adressait la parole. Kuroko se rappela les paroles de Kise :

* * *

_« TU seras son cadeau ! Tu lui souhaiteras un bon anniversaire, et ensuite… »_

_Un sourire pervers s'étaient installé sur les lèvres du blond. _

_« Tu sais comment ça se passera… n'est-ce pas ? »_

* * *

Kuroko se tourna vers Kagami. Il sentait son « petit bonhomme » se réveiller, mais ignora la réaction de son corps. Le rouge, lui, était à l'étroit depuis un petit moment.

« B-Bon anni…versaire… Taiga-kun… »

S'en fut trop pour Kagami. Il se jeta littéralement sur Kuroko, l'embrassant fougueusement. Le plus petit ne s'attendait pas à ça, et avait ouvert la bouche sous l'effet de surprise. Taiga en avait profité pour introduire sa langue dans la cavité buccale de son ombre. Tetsuya avait beaucoup de mal à suivre, et manquait cruellement d'oxygène. A bout de souffle, il repoussa Kagami de toutes ses maigres forces. Prenant ça pour un rejet, Kagami commença à lâcher Kuroko…

« Non ! »

Le bleu avait vite prit les mains de Kagami dans les siennes. Il était toujours à bout de souffle, mais ne voulait surtout pas commettre de malentendu*… Il n'avait pas l'habitude de s'expliquer, mais quelques fois, il valait mieux.

« Je… ne pouvait plus… respirer. »

Kagami se sentit bête. Il s'était comporté comme une vraie bête sauvage. Doucement, il serra son ombre contre son torse, s'excusant. Le bleu accepta de suite l'étreinte, et la rendit. Taiga, entre deux excuses, murmura tendrement :

« Je t'aime… »

Kuroko l'avait à peine entendu, et releva la tête. Il vit l'expression de son dunker –oui, SON dunker. Il était rouge, et semblait… dans le même état que lui : gêné et excité. Kagami regardait un peu partout, attendant une réaction venant du garçon devant lui. Lentement –trop lentement-, le plus petit s'avança et embrassa tendrement les lèvres du tigre. Un baiser enfantin. Kagami prit Kuroko dans ses bras, et le posa sur son lit. Le rouge se mit au dessus, et commença à s'activer. Ses mains se baladaient un peu partout sur la peau disponible du bleuté, tandis que sa bouche et sa langue laissaient des traces sur le visage et le cou de l'ombre.

Kuroko arrêta Kagami. Il le força à s'asseoir, tandis que lui, se mettait à genoux par terre. Taiga s'interrogea, avant de voir que Tetsuya défaisait sa ceinture, et faisait descendre son pantalon.

« C'est ton anniversaire… »

Kagami comprit. Il releva tout de même la tête de son… amant ? Oui, et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Tu es sûr ?

-…Oui. »

Le rouge lâcha le menton qu'il avait prit entre ses doigts et se laissa faire. Les mains de Kuroko s'activaient sur son sexe tendu. Il avait beau avoir fait ça quelques fois, en solitaire, le fait qu'une autre personne –et surtout Kuroko- le lui fasse le faisait se sentir… diablement bien. Bientôt, une paire de lèvres timides s'avança vers le bout de la verge du tigre, et taquina la fine fente. Kagami dû se mordre la main et se retenir pour ne pas éjaculer de suite. Kuroko était trop sexy pour lui, surtout dans ce genre de situation.

Maintenant, toute la verge de Taiga était dans la bouche du bleu, et subissait de rapides vas-et-viens. Le rouge ne tarda pas à se libérer dans la bouche de son ombre, sans même le prévenir. Une multitude de points noirs avaient interrompu sa vision, avant que tout redevienne clair.

« Désolé ! Euh… ca va ? »

Kuroko en avait un peu partout : sur les joues, sur le menton, dans les mains, dans la bouche, et un peu dans les cheveux. Le sperme coulait dans son cou, avant que le haut en polaire blanc n'absorbe la substance poisseuse. Le goût n'était pas terrible, et Kuroko ne se força pas à l'avaler. Il introduisit trois de ses doigts dans sa bouche, enlevant le sperme. Par la même occasion, il se préparait pour la suite…

Kagami fut allongé sur le lit, tandis que Kuroko se plaçait au-dessus de lui. Le bleuté enleva son costume, jetant le bas quelque part, mais gardant le haut pour le mordre. Kagami avait une seule question en tête. Enfin deux. La première : Comment pouvait-on se retenir devant une telle perle de luxure ? Et la deuxième : Son amant savait-il qu'il était beaucoup trop sexy pour le cerveau du rouge ? Non, certainement pas. Kagami écarquilla les yeux.

Kuroko était à califourchon sur lui, et se… préparait… lui-même. Il… avait mit ses doigts dans son intimité, et se doigtait en prévision de son « repas ». Il était rouge, tellement le plaisir était intense. Il avait eut mal lorsqu'il avait introduit ses doigts en lui, mais avait vite trouvé son point sensible. Et il butait dessus avait ses doigts. Des étoiles commençaient à envahir son champ de vision, avant qu'il ne vienne sur le torse de Kagami. Ce dernier essuya du bout des doigts le sperme du bleu, et le lécha. Kuroko retira vite les doigts du rouge de sa bouche. Cela devait être dégoutant !

« Tu n'as pas à…

-Pourquoi ? Si cela vient de toi, ça ne peut pas être mauvais. »

Il disait ça avec beaucoup de naturel. Kuroko ne rougit pas, sachant qu'il était déjà rouge. Kagami trouva le goût assez… gras. Comme un pudding trop cuit. Fade peut-être ? Qu'importait, il avait envie de prendre son cher passeur. Il décida d'entrer dans le jeu de son ombre et esquissa un sourire pervers et sournois.

« Tu veux essayer de la mettre toi-même ? »

Kuroko hocha la tête, se redressant. Il prit la verge de Kagami, et la mit à l'entrée de son intimité, prête à recevoir _ça_. Le sexe tendu de Kagami s'enfonçait lentement en Tetsuya, et une douleur lancinante lui prenait les reins. Le passeur s'arrêta, la douleur étant trop forte. Kagami avait beaucoup de mal à résister, mais laissa son amant aller à son rythme. Finalement, après deux minutes de repos, Kuroko enfonça la verge de Taiga en lui.

Tetsu bavait légèrement, ses yeux ne voyaient pas clair, et son souffle n'était pas régulier. Soudain, Kuroko se sentit basculer sur sa droite, se retrouvant dos au lit. Il vit Kagami, au dessus de lui, qui enlevait sa chemise avec sensualité… Le rouge commença des vas-et-viens, doucement. Il entendait Kuroko qui se plaignait :

« Ka-gami…-kun… Mon estomac… me fait mal…

-Shht… Tout va bien. »

Kagami prit le sexe de Kuroko, et fit de rapides allées et venues, mais ne cessa pas ses vas-et-viens à l'intérieur du plus petit. Kuroko commença à oublier la douleur, et ressentit une pointe de plaisir. Il gémissait discrètement. Certains gémissements étaient plus bruyants que d'autres, mais le bleu hurla lorsque le dunker buta contre ce point si sensible en lui. Renouvelant l'action, Kagami buta, encore et encore, contre la prostate de Tetsu. Ils se sentirent monter au septième ciel. Lorsque Kuroko éjacula entre leurs deux torses, les parois –déjà étroites- du bleu se contractèrent, et firent venir Kagami. Le rouge se retira.

« Désolé, d'avoir… à l'intérieur…

-Ce n'est pas… grave… »

Un silence gêné s'installa. Kagami s'allongea, mettant le plus petit sur son ventre.

« Tu ne m'as pas répondu. »

Kuroko cligna des yeux.

« A ma déclaration. »

Malgré le sujet, Kagami était confiant. Il avait un sourire tendre, et était pratiquement sûr de la réponse de son coéquipier.

« Je… ne t'aime pas. »

Le monde s'écroula autour de Kagami. Ils avaient fait l'Amour et il ne l'aimait pas ?! C'était quoi ses conneries. Kuroko se redressa, s'asseyant sur Kagami. Il rougissait toujours.

« Je suis fou de toi… »

Bizarrement, la commode était devenue très intéressante pour Tetsuya. Kagami presta, avant d'embrasser fougueusement le bleu.

« Me fais pas peur comme ça ! J'ai cru que… »

Kuroko ne comprenait pas. Il repensa à ce qu'il avait dit. Puis il comprit. Se sentant coupable, il embrasse le bout du nez de Taiga.

« Taiga-kun. »

Les deux se sourirent.

« Happy Birthday, Taiga-kun.

-Thank you, Tetsuya-kun. »

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_*remarquez comment je me fais de la pub 8D (une de mes fictions s'appelle comme ça, avec le même couple :3)_

* * *

**Voilà~ ! Pile poil pour l'anniversaire de Kagami en plus x) Je l'avais commencé il y a quelques semaines, mais je l'avais mis en pause, vu que je travaille sur un autre projet ^^**

**Alors ? *w***

**Merci d'avoir lu (c'est toujours important de remercier les gens !) et si vous voulez mettre un avis positif/négatif/neutre/j'en ai rien à foutre, vous pouvez, ça fait toujours plaisir 8D (sauf pour le dernier… *snif* xD)**

**See ya ~ !**


End file.
